


What is Love?

by Barrytrain



Category: Emotion - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain
Summary: Love... What is love? A late night mini-story before I slept one day, in 350 words. For someone special...





	What is Love?

Love...

What is love?

Love is a mysterious yet curious emotion. Though at the same time, it isn’t. Love can be described as the most powerful thing on the planet. No, the entire universe. Love can make people feel better about themselves and towards those that they love. Love can make people do crazy things, things they would not think alone. Love makes people experiment and try out new, adventurous ideas, whether in public or something privately. Though Love can make people do dumb things, it can make people do smart things. Love is a powerful force that binds two beings together, no matter what. Love brings them together, even if they're on opposite sides of the planet, or even the universe. Love will allow you to find them, even if that is the case. Love promises you will both meet, and never want to let your feelings go.

Love is holding hands with that special someone. Love is holding them in your arms, or wrapping your arms round someone’s body, never wanting to let go. Love is locking lips, and never wanting that feeling to end. Love is dancing together, under the moonlight. Love is dancing, rain or sun, indoors or outdoors. Love isn’t just dancing with your body; Love is dancing in your act of love. Love is dancing in each other’s mouths, or dancing in bed. Love is lying under the stars on the beach. Love is standing on top of a hill, making out. Love is watching a film together, all snuggled up and warm. Love is caring for one and another, no matter what and making them smile, no matter what. Love is sharing each other’s problems and yet, also happiness.

Love cannot be escaped. Love cannot be outrun. Love will find you. And control you like you truly are under hypnotism. Love will take a hold of you, and nothing else will feel better. Love is the best feeling in the world. Though... Love is much more than that. Love is confusing. But, the only way to describe it is that Love... Is Love.


End file.
